The present invention comprises a new and distinctive chrysanthemum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name MN92-333-2. This new cultivar was the result of a cross in 1989 between Chrysanthemum weyrichii and Chrysanthemum morifolium. More specifically, the breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out at St. Paul, Minn. The female or seed parent of 92-333-2 was a Chrysanthemum weyrichii, commercially available from White Flower Farms, Conn. having the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is prostrate and the plant spreads via rhizomes to form a large mat after the first year; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant has a diameter of about 1.5xe2x80x2 and is about 5-6xe2x80x3 tall; (c) the plant is hardy in zones 4-9 (Southeast)/Zone 10 (west); (d) the flower of the plant is a single daisy, having light lavender-colored ray florets and central disc florets with yellow pollen; (e) the plant has leaves that are dark green in color, with a very shiny leaf surface (glossy), and glabrous leaf margins that are deeply incised; and (d) the plant tends to rosette, needs cold treatment to flower consistently, flowering can be sporadic with gaps in the plant architecture and the plant is an obligate short-day plant. The male or pollen parent of 92-333-2 was a Chrysanthemum morifolium which is commercially available from Yoder Brothers, Inc., Barberton, Ohio having the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is cushion; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant is similar to other cushion types commercially available from Yoder Brothers, Inc., such as, but not limited to the variety, xe2x80x98Raquelxe2x80x99; (d) the plant is hardy in zones 6-9 (Southeast)/Zone 10 (west); (d) the flower is a single or duplex daisy, possibly orange or bronze ray florets, central disc florets with yellow pollen; (e) the plant has leaves that are similar to other Yoder Brothers, Inc. cushion series chrysanthemums; and (d) the plant is a facultative short-day plant. The resulting seed, identified as 90-287-16 was collected. In 1991, a plant of 90-287-16 was crossed as the male parent with plants identified as 90-147-10, a University of Minnesota inbred parental selection, as the female parent and the resulting seeds, identified as cross number 92-333 were collected. In 1992, plants of 92-333 were germinated and flowering progeny evaluated. 92-333-2 was the second plant from the cross and was selected during the fall of 1992. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
Chrysanthemum weyrichiixc3x97Chrysanthemum morifolium 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken 1993 through 1999 at St. Paul, Minn., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits extreme hybrid vigor,
(b) develops, in its second and subsequent years after planting, when grown in the fall under natural daylength and without the application of growth regulators, into a flowering herbaceous shrub having a plant height of from about 3.0 to about 3.75 feet and a spread from about 3.7 to about 6.0 feet,
(c) exhibits, in its second and subsequent years after planting and during the fall season (August-October), a massive floral display,
(d) displays flowers which are slightly toned with grey, giving the flower petals a slightly altered coloration,
(e) exhibits superior winter hardiness, including frost tolerance,
(f) exhibits self-pinching, and
(g) exhibits a less facultative, short-day response.
The 92-333-2 cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Empire Salsaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,578, it is found to exhibit a more spreading and prolific habit accompanied with a massive floral display in its second and subsequent years after planting. Reference is made to Table 1 below which compares certain characteristics of 92-333-2 to xe2x80x98Empire Salsaxe2x80x99.